Tributo al fin de una era
by patri15h
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Colección de tres drabbles que muestran los hipotéticos últimos pensamientos de tres personajes principales de la trilogía.
1. Finnick Odair

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Con ésta breve historia me sumo a la participación en el Reto Especial "Ave atque Vale, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". He querido rendir tributo al propio reto, que pretende despedirse de trilogía que ha marcado una generación entera, haciendo que tres personajes muy importantes se despidan con sus propias palabras, ya que no tuvimos la oportunidad de leerlos (obviamente) en los libros. Además, he querido incluir a Katniss como piedra angular de los tres capítulos, puesto que está presente en cada una de las tres muertes en la historia original.**

 **Aquí os dejo con tres drabbles que se centrarán en los últimos momentos de vida de tres personajes sin los que Los Juegos del Hambre no hubiesen sido lo mismo.**

 **Disclaimer: Aunque me gustaría, no me pertenece nada del maravilloso mundo que creó Suzanne Collins. Como tampoco lo hace, desgraciadamente, la potente frase de Salvador Allende que se incluye en éste primer fragmento.**

* * *

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

–¡Katniss! –suplico.

No puedo verla y sé que ella no puede oírme, pero también sé que sabe lo que debe hacer, por eso se lo pido. El futuro de Panem depende de ella y no puedo quedarme aquí y entorpecerla. He cumplido la promesa que hice antes del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, la he mantenido con vida hasta mi propia muerte, a ella y a Peeta. Ojalá cuando todo esto acabe sean capaces de encontrar de nuevo el camino el uno al otro, igual que Annie y yo hicimos, si sobreviven. Ojalá ellos puedan disfrutar de todo lo que a mí se me ha negado y el futuro tenga algún sentido para toda la gente que dejo atrás, en este agujero lleno de bestias y miseria humana.

 _ **Estas son mis últimas palabras y tengo la certeza de que mi sacrificio no será en vano. Tengo la certeza de que por lo menos será una lección moral que castigará la felonía, la cobardía y la traición**_ _._

Y mientras el olor a rosas inunda mis fosas nasales y las aguas fecales cubren mi cuerpo, mi mente halla paz y mi corazón, sosiego. Cierro los ojos, ajeno a los monstruos que arrancan mi carne a trozos y beben sangre de Vencedores. Su nombre es lo último que pronuncio, _"jaula, jaula, jaula"_ lo último que escucho y en la oscuridad que precede al olvido recito en silencio mis votos matrimoniales, prometiéndole a la eternidad que estaré siempre esperando por ella.


	2. Primrose Everdeen

**N/A: Segunda entrega, ésta con una frase exclusiva de los libros. Espero que la disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer: Como recordatorio, sigo sin tener ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia original de Suzzane Collins, cuyas frases y marionetas uso a mi antojo para disfrute propio y ajeno.**

* * *

 _ **Primrose Everdeen**_

Oigo su voz alzarse sobre todos los gritos de socorro; poderosa, fuerte, protectora. El tiempo se ralentiza mientras la veo correr hacia mí, desesperada por alcanzarme, igual que el día de la Cosecha cuando se presentó voluntaria en mi lugar. Entonces comprendo que algo malo está a punto de pasar. Me lo dice la desesperación de su voz, la angustia de sus ojos. Su mano se estira por delante mientras corre, intentando llegar a mí aun cuando no será capaz de protegerme. Son demasiados metros y pocos segundos. Muy pocos en realidad. Ella sigue corriendo, empujando a la gente, revelando su identidad ante dos bandos que la quieren muerta. Sé que Coin envió a Peeta al frente para que la matara y que fue ella misma la que autorizó que yo viniera también, con la esperanza de que mi muerte la destruyera, por si el Capitolio no lo hacía. Pero la gente ya no lucha entre sí, solo huyen y se auxilian, porque la barbaridad de haber matado a tantos niños los ha desarmado a todos.

Cuando no le pueden quedar más de diez metros para alcanzarme, me fijo en un bebé bañado en sangre de otros, que se agacha inocentemente a recoger un paracaídas que no ha explotado y entonces lo comprendo. Comprendo qué es a lo que Katniss le tiene tanto miedo. En sus pequeñas manos sostiene el arma que acabará con esta guerra. Su vida será el precio que pagará Panem por ser libre.

Todo a mi alrededor explota y es como si antes de explotar con él, la vida me diese la oportunidad de contemplarlo. El niño arde en llamas, consumido por el fuego de una especie en decadencia, el cielo se tiñe de rojo y negro, el humo lo envuelve todo y las lenguas de fuego arrastran cientos de vidas, Rebeldes y del Capitolio, a una muerte innecesaria y ruin que acabará con un régimen que ya estaba muerto. Con un rey que ya estaba derrocado.

Son milésimas de segundo en las que solo veo a Katniss de pie frente a mí, separadas por los diez metros que, con un poco de suerte, le salvarán la vida. Veo el fuego que nos rodea reflejarse en sus lágrimas y trato de calmarla, pronunciando sin sonido su nombre, recordándole sin hablar que _**la próxima vez que nos veamos nos habremos librado de él**_.


	3. Presidente Coriolanus Snow

**N/A: Último capítulo. Quería agradecerle a HardLohve la invitación a este maravilloso reto que me ha hecho disfrutar escribiendo desde otra perspectiva. Confío de corazón en que hayáis disfrutado conmigo.**

 **Último capítulo, último adiós.**

 **Disclaimer: Solo soy la dueña y señora de mi vida, el mundo de Suzzane Collins queda fuera de mi alcance, al igual que la adaptación a la gran pantalla de sus libros y la frase exclusiva de la película que aparece en éste último fragmento de la historia.**

 **Hasta pronto :)**

* * *

 _ **Presidente Coriolanus Snow**_

Sé que la ironía no escapará a sus ojos, pues el día de mi ejecución se ha convertido en la celebración del sufrimiento, igual que lo eran los Juegos. Hoy _**brindamos por el fin de una era gloriosa que llega a su triste final**_. Y las copas de todos están hoy teñidas con sangre, no solo la mía, por la muerte innecesaria de niños inocentes cuando ya todo estaba perdido.

Nunca maté si no era por razones muy específicas.

Y ella lo sabe, igual que yo, mientras alza su arco y apunta a mi corazón. Sus ojos grises, tan carentes de emoción, buscan en los míos la confirmación de la verdad que ambos conocemos. No fui yo quien ordenó aquel ataque a las puertas de mi propia casa, al igual que no fue ella la que propició una rebelión contra la que yo ya llevaba años lidiando en secreto. Sus bayas hicieron arder una nación cubierta de polvo de carbón, que solo necesitaba una leve chispa para empujar a los débiles a la batalla.

Ambos hemos sido muñecos de trapo manejados al antojo de las circunstancias y de aquellos que, sin arriesgar lo que tenían, pusieron en jaque a los demás, viviendo como espectadores unos últimos juegos.

Y es ella, que lo arriesgó todo por salvar lo que amaba, la única que puede entenderme con tan solo mirarme a los ojos. Ambos luchamos por lo que amamos, ella por su familia y yo por mi pequeño palacio de hielo, y ambos sabemos que lo volveríamos a hacer con tal de no perder lo que tanto sufrimiento nos costó conservar. Es por eso que sé, cuando deja volar su flecha, que no seré yo quien reciba la muerte de sus manos. Porque habíamos acordado no mentirnos y ella me juró que haría lo fuese necesario con tal de proteger a los que la rodeaban.

La multitud se me echa encima en el momento que Coin cae muerta y antes de que me arranquen la vida de cuajo, soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos y reír una última vez, sabiendo que jamás me equivoqué al escogerla como aliada.


End file.
